To Forgive
by Seph Girl
Summary: Fourteen years after Meteor and nothing has happened; no more threats in the world to deal with and no more Shinra. But has Aeris and Cloud's daughter become friends with the wrong sort of boy?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once everything had calmed down after the destruction of Meteor Cloud and Tifa went to say their final good-byes to Aeris in the City of the Ancients. It was only the two of them by the small lake where Cloud had set Aeris not long ago.

The place hadn't changed too much from the time they were last there. The shell house was still standing and looked the same. Light filtered through the colorless trees, dancing across the surface of the water where Aeris had been laid to rest. But to Cloud it seemed as if she wasn't there because he could no longer see her slender form within the depths of the water. Despite what he felt he still stooped and placed a bouquet of flowers onto the water's crystalline surface.

Standing up, Cloud backed away to station himself next to Tifa. They stood in the stillness of the place as they both said their wordless prayers to their friend. Silence soon filled the area as if nothing would ever make a sound again, but before long a noise came. The sound was faint at first but steadily grew louder until Cloud and Tifa could hear it clearly.

It was the tinkling sound of someone giggling.

"Cloud you're not imagining things. I'm not in the lake," a voice from the shadows spoke.

Aeris appeared from behind one of the white leafless trees. She looked just the same as she had the last time he'd seen her. Her hair was undone from its ties and her face was still as beautiful as before. The only difference was the wound from Sephiroth's sword was gone.

Both Cloud and Tifa were stunned to see her. Before Tifa could stop herself she began to cry. Cloud, being the tough guy, held back his tears as best he could.

"How…?" he began but was stopped by Aeris' readied reply.

"After Holy failed to work, I used the lifestream to destroy it. The planet then returned the favor by bringing me to life. The planet told me something that bothered me though. It said 'There is another force at work on the planet that might become a threat one day.' After that I lost contacted. I didn't even get the chance to say thanks…" Her voice trailed off.

But before long the worried expression she had been wearing was replaced by a smile. "I'm so happy to be back!"

Aeris then ran to them and embraced them both with tears in her eyes. They all stayed that way for a long time in a big group hug. Tifa was the first to break away from the embrace to use her PHS. With shaky hands she fumbled to dial the numbers of the others to tell them the wonderful and unbelievable news.

---------------

Subsequent to their finding of Aeris, Cloud decided to sell his villa in Costa del Sol and use the rest of his money that he had gathered on their adventure,* to build a house in Kalm. Once the house was completed, Cloud proposed to Aeris, which she happily agreed.

He also had enough money to build a new bar for Tifa. She was glad to have something to occupy herself with and started working right away. Within a few weeks the bar became the most popular in the slow growing town of Kalm. Cloud also had an extra room attached to their house for Aeris to open a flower shop. Her flower shop was their only source of money when Cloud didn't have any work.

A year after Meteor Aeris gave birth to a baby girl. They both decided on the name of Sora for their new bundle of joy. Cloud purposed that Tifa be named the godmother of Sora and Tifa agreed.

After their adventures everyone went their separate ways. Reeve headed the new world government to ensure the safety of the world. Cid opened his own airship service company and continued inventing new ways to travel. Barret became the mayor of Corel and discovered new fuel sources. He always made numerous visits to Aeris, Cloud, and Tifa in Kalm. Yuffie was another frequent visitor at their house too. She became very good friends with Sora always bringing gifts from the various places she visited around the world.

Vincent seemed to have disappeared off the planet, but he always sent letters to all of them saying he was okay and what not. The person who received the most letters had been Yuffie, but she never mentioned what he said in those letters. Red XIII, also known as Nanaki, opened a school for people who wanted to learn about the planet. Everyone was making their way in the world.

After fourteen years had past, following the destruction of Meteor, nothing had happened. No more threats in the world to deal with, no more Shinra, and no more anything. There seemed to be no action in the world. It was just too quiet to stop worrying about the obvious foreshadowing of the future.

On that peculiar day, it was Sora's thirteenth birthday. It was on that day when everything was going to change. She had always wanted to cut her hair short and get new cloths like shorts or pants instead of dresses. Her mother, Aeris, had promised her they would get her new clothes and a new haircut. Cloud had also been talked into giving her his old buster sword so that he could train her to fight. What they didn't know was that Sora had her own plan as well. That day she would go to the Midgar Ruins to do some training of her own.

*(Author's note: It's not even funny how much money I had at the end of the game; the Cloud in my game was like a millionaire.)

Author Notes-

If a little star is in the middle of a sentence it means there is a little note from me at the end of the section.

How do you like it? I hope you don't think it's that bad. It is a prologue you know. It was hard to choose how I would tell people what happens from the time they find Aeris to Sora's 13th birthday. It probably seems kind of rushed, but it's the best I can do, I'll try to add more detail. I also had to think of a way to have Aeris come back without having her resurrected with human help. I didn't want people to think that this was a resurrecting Aeris story.

At the end of the game it seemed Cloud had gotten over her death in the part when he and Tifa are talking about seeing her again or in other words to say goodbye. I also remember that at the very end of the cut scene they show a picture of Aeris opening her eyes. That part led me to believe that she might be alive even though it could be her in the lifestream.

By the way this is the revised version so things have been added and/or removed. Please tell me if you spot any mistakes, read more, and review! Thank you!! ^.^


	2. Chapter 1: Midgar Ruins

Chapter 1: Midgar Ruins

Running across the field of fresh immature grass was a young girl with a buster sword strapped upon her back. She was heading toward the ruins of Midgar in an excited rush. Her recently cut hair had an awkward feel to her because she was used to it being longer. The clothes she wore now were new too; earlier that day she had gone shopping for clothes with her mom and had also acquired a haircut. She would have worn a tank top but since it was the end of January she had on a hooded sweatshirt instead.

Ever since she was a little girl, she had known it was her destiny to be different from the other girls who wore skirts and dresses. She had liked dresses when she was small, but as she grew, she found that it was hard to fight in them. So she preferred pants because they were easier for her to move in. Sora knew, when she went back to school, people would think she was a boy with her short hair, but she would deal with it when the time came. For now she was going to train. As she approached the vast dead city, she wondered what she might find there in the ruins.

Sora now faced the large metal doors leading to the abandoned slums of Midgar. The glass, which had once surrounded the slums, now lay shattered on the ground. The only way to get in since, the gates were all locked, was through the empty panels where glass had once been. Without the glass to keep out the beasts of the area, they had taken advantage of it and infested the city, or so she heard.

With her dad's sword securely on her back, she climbed over metal panel that had held the glass, being careful not to get cut by any of the shards. Once Sora had made it over safely, she made her way through the overgrown foliage. This sector had been lucky enough not to totally get crushed by the plate above it where the higher class once lived. It had fallen down crookedly and was now resting sideways on an unknown source.

She had always wanted to come here to this place to train, and now that she had her dad's old sword she could protect herself from the monsters that lurked here. Even though Sora had just turned thirteen she was still very strong, and skilled with a sword. She had been waiting for this day when she would receive her father's buster sword and it had come. So here she was in sector five to train.

Sora found it rather strange that there were no monsters around. She had expected to find some because of all the rumors. Besides, why would her dad keep her from this place if there weren't hoards of monsters to fight? Standing there in the foliage, she mused over the question.

She didn't even sense the demon watching her through the dense shrubs. It watched her with glowing green eyes, and readied itself to pounce. Before Sora knew it, she was pulling the sword from her back and swinging it at the demon, countering its attack of curved razor claws. She managed to force it away so she could get a good look at it.

It balanced on its hind legs with its back hunched forward. Upon its head grew two elk like horns. The demon was panting with its mouth wide open showing jagged teeth dripping with green slobber. Its skin glowed green from underneath its black fur with arms hung loosely at its side, letting its long claws scrape the ground.

The demon's leg muscles tensed and it sprang toward her with its head lowered. Sora jumped back instantly and used her sword to block the attack. The demon managed to get one blow in by striking out with one of its long claws making a large gash in her right arm. She hadn't expected it to attack so soon and it looked like she wasn't going to win, so she ran.

Sora took her sword and flung it at the beast hoping to distract it. The sword spun in the air wildly smashing into the monster's right side with only the flat of the blade. The beast was knocked to the ground allowing Sora to escape. She took off running down a small path in panic.

It wasn't long before she found a place to hide. It was a small rundown church, which seemed to be a good place to go if a demon was after you. Sora ran to the doors and pulled them open. At this moment, the demon came springing around the corner in a furious rage. Sora went quickly through the doorway and hauled the door shut.

Once she was inside the safety of the church walls, she dusted off her new clothes and gave a sigh of relief. Sora realized she wasn't alone when she found herself just inches away from the tip of a long sword's blade. Holding the hilt of the sword was a boy about a year older than her. What shocked her most was that he was standing nearly six feet away and the tip of his sword was still inches from her chest. Sora was amazed that he could hold it too, for it looked extremely heavy. The expression on his face was intense and defensive, but slowly it softened and he let down his sword.

His hair was cut unevenly, like someone had chopped at it with a blunt knife just to get it short. The color was also weird; a silvery grey, which seemed to be a very odd hair color for a fourteen-year-old boy. His frame was small for someone who looked to be about 5'10 and obviously could handle a sword longer than he was tall.

"Oh it's just a girl..." He sounded disappointed as he turned away to put down his sword.

"Just a girl, huh?" Sora retorted. "I'm not one of those weak little girls, you know."

"You could've fooled me."

This made her fall silent. Sora realized how much she'd been acting like a fool. She had been reckless in throwing her own sword just to escape. Sora looked at the ground, feeling ashamed at the thought of it.

"You okay?" he asked after Sora's sudden quietness.

Sora looked up at him startled. She hadn't thought he would care about her feelings. She shook her head quickly. "Yeah I'm okay, I guess. It's just that I threw my sword at this demon because I was loosing, just so I could get away."

At this he laughed. "Why would you do something like that? Most of the monsters here are harmless."

"This one was different. It looked weird. I've never seen or heard of anything that was so green."

"Green, huh? That's odd. I've never seen one like that around here." He remained silent pondering with one hand on his chin and his eyes to the ground.

Sora waited, thinking he would say more but he didn't. They stood in silence for awhile until Sora decided to break it. "Um, could you tell me your name?"

"Oh! I almost forgot about you!" he said laughing. "I'm Seph; at least that's what my mom calls me."

"I'm Sora Strife," she replied, "Don't you have a last name?"

"Not that I know of…but enough of that! Let's go find your sword!"

Sora was astonished at Seph's enthusiasm to help find her sword. Her first impression was that he was a caustic and impolite guy, but the outgoing thoughtful person he had turned into surprised her. Before her response could leave her mouth, Seph had already slung his sword over his back and grabbed her hand, so he could drag her out the doors.

Once he had pulled her through and out into the open area in front of the church they looked around. The monster was nowhere to be seen so they both made their way to the site where she had dropped her sword.

"I don't see anything here," he said as they came upon her sword. "Are you sure of what you saw?"

Sora nodded and then picked up her sword. "Yes I'm sure. It even gave me this cut, see." Stretching out her right arm she showed him the wound.

At the sight of it he winced. "That must've hurt."

"It didn't-" she started to say, but stopped when she saw it behind Seph. It loomed above him, breathing hard with rage.

"What's the matter?"

Sora simply pointed behind him. Even that small gesture gave him the message.

He froze staying rigid not wanting to make a move any sudden moves. Sora couldn't figure out what he was planning or if he was planning anything. Seph slowly reached for his sword. Once his hand gripped the hilt of it the demon attacked.

~~~~~~~~Kalm~~~~~~~

Cloud sat at the counter in Tifa's bar waiting for Sora to return. He knew where she had gone, but he was worried about her. Nowadays he was constantly worried about her. When she was little it was easier because she didn't have school. She didn't have many friends that he knew of, the only person outside their family was, Bailey, who came over once in awhile. He didn't want her to feel what he felt when he was younger. Cloud knew what it was like not to have any friends. Fortunately Sora didn't seem depressed, but he still worried just like any parent.

Tifa came through the kitchen door behind the counter holding two plates full of excellent smelling food. There was no one else in the bar at the time because Tifa always closed it for lunch.

"Where's Sora and Aeris?" she asked.

Cloud sighed. "Aeris is still tending her flowers and Sora is off training in the Midgar Ruins."

"Sora's training by herself?" Tifa looked shocked. "How could you let her go alone? With no one else either!"

"Come on Tifa, she'll be okay by herself." He tried to calm her. "Besides, I've taught her enough to keep her out of trouble."

Instead of replying right away, she set down the two plates of food on the counter and made her way to the other side so she could sit down. She crossed her arms and gave Cloud a stern look saying, "Physical peril is a lot harder to handle than your dad giving you advice on how to fight."

Cloud looked down at his food sheepishly, saying, "I've given her more than just tips…"

After a moment more of silence his body stiffened in determination and with a low grim tone of voice he told her, "If she gets hurt…I'll make sure it never happens again…"

Tifa broke the menacing atmosphere with a sigh and slapped him lightly on the shoulder as she sat down next to him. She knew when to stop pushing an issue.

"Looks good," Cloud said with forced cheerfulness. "It's amazing you haven't stopped cooking for us yet Tifa."

"Well, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have anything to do." She picked up her fork. "Plus, you all would probably starve without me."

Cloud stifled a laugh and nodded. He was ashamed for having Tifa feel like she had to repay him. Trying to clear his mind of dark thoughts he began to eat.

After some time Aeris came in. "Has Sora come back yet?"

Cloud turned to see her. "No, not yet."

"That's what I thought. I'm getting a little worried about her."

You should be, Tifa thought. I've been worried about her ever since this morning when she left.

She got up and grabbed her half eaten plate. "I just made some lunch, Aeris. Do you want some?"

Aeris nodded. "Oh sure, I'd love to have some of your cooking Tifa!"

~~~~~Back at the Ruins~~~~~

Once the dust cleared, the demon lay in a heap of green ooze. They both stood, exhausted from the fight, breathing hard. Sora was set in the familiar pose of her father, with both of her hands on the hilt of her sword. On the other hand, Seph was in a pose unknown to her. His stance resembled that of a samurai. Once he let down his sword—so the tip of the blade rested on the ground—he wiped the sweat from his brow with his free hand. Seph let go of his sword and with a heavy sigh he flopped to the ground. Sora followed shortly after.

Once Sora finally caught her breath she spoke, "I've never really been in a battle before. I mean, not one that was this hard."

"I haven't been in one either."

"To me you sure looked like it."

"Really? I only practice with my mom." Seph gave a heavy sigh. "Whenever she comes that is…which isn't very often…"

"Oh," she said. Not wanting to pry anymore into his personal life she decided to concentrate on other matters at hand.

Seeing she wasn't going to continue Seph got up. "Come on I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"You see that hole in the plate above us?" Seph asked, pointing to the gaping hole, which provided the light inside the sector. It had been created when one of the energy blasts from Meteor.

Sora stood and looked at what he was pointing to, "Yeah."

"Okay, then let's get going!" he said, pulling her along the path.

This took her by surprise, causing her to stumble a little, as he led her by the hand. He only picked up the pace when he sensed she had become accustom to his sudden action.

Seph led her down a worn dirt path that had slowly begun to be overgrown by new plants because of the sudden appearance of the sun that had come after Meteor. Aside from the plants there were still the familiar piles of rubble that had been there ever since Cloud had walked the same path. They had only been going down the path for a good four minutes when Seph took a sharp right turn.

What Sora saw before her had once been the only town in the sector five slums. It was clear to her now how the hole had been formed and the result had been the destruction of the town, which was now chard down to the ground.

"Come on. This isn't what I wanted to show you." He began tugging at her arm. "Snap out of it! Come on!" Sora gave no respond as she sank to her knees, taking in the destroyed town.

_~~~~~~~~_

Sora stood in the middle of the town as it had once been before Meteor hit. There were people running in panic seeming to realize what was happening. Sora looked up just as a vortex of energy came crashing through the plate above. A rush of fear ran through her body right before it hit. The surroundings blew apart around her. She saw it all happen just as it had done so many years ago.

Tears came to her eyes in great streams down her face as the thoughts and images ran through her mind. There were once people living here…and they were killed because of Meteor…why did that have to happen…all those innocent people.

~~~~~~~  
  
Seph gave up on communicating to her by yelling, sensing that she wouldn't hear him he knelt down in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her unfocused eyes, trying to see what she was seeing, hear what she was hearing.

He sat there with her for a minute or two until her eyes focused on his. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes fell to the ground, "I'll be fine." Sora staggered to her feet with a vague expression on her face.

Seph on the other hand stayed where he was on the ground. Looking up at her, he searched her eyes for some sort of sign; once he seemed to have found it he stood as well.

"You really had me scared for a moment there, Sora." A small frown flickered onto his features for a moment only to vanish as he began smiling again. "Come on then, this next place won't be tooooo bad. It's very pretty exactly."

Once wiping away her tears she gave a small nod and followed him through the wreckage. Seph stopped in front of a doorway that had been created by some of the debris that had fallen from the plate above them. The weird thing about it was the way the light shined through so brightly that you couldn't see what was on the other side.

"Let's go in together okay?"

Sora shrugged. "Okay."

All at once both of them were bathed in the white light of the sun. They were blinded for only a moment, but as their eyes adjusted, a beautiful sight confronted them.

The place Seph had led her to had once been Aeris' home. The house still looked the same except the roof had been blown off when the town next to it was destroyed. The lucky thing was that when the vortex hit the town it moved away in the other direction from the house.

Sora was surprised at how beautiful it was. The flowers Aeris had grown near the house were now overflowing over the edge of the small piece of land that now was an island. Over the years the river had eroded the land away, which had caused the separation of the two. Now it seemed there was no way to get to the flowers on the other side. The only way would be to swim across it. Then she realized she could hear the soft fluid sound of the waterfall. From what Sora could tell was probably the only way there was a river.

In no time at all Seph was in front of her with his arms spread wide and a smile on his face. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Being speechless at the moment Sora could only manage a nod in reply.

"Come on!" he said turning away from her.

By this time Sora regained control of her emotions and began to wonder what he was up to because he was now pulling off his shirt. She hoped he wasn't going to take off his pants or anything else. Seph jumping into the river answered Sora's questions.

"What are you doing!" she called, but there was no answer from him.

This worried her and in no time crazy thoughts intruded into her mind.

What if he can't swim or maybe one of those monsters is holding him underwater? Is he trying to trick me? I can't give him the satisfaction!

Sora slowly inched closer to the edge making sure not to be tricked into falling in.

It was too late though; he had already succeeded in getting her closer to the edge. At that very moment he jumped out of the water, grabbed her, and pulled her in clothes and all.

Sora plunged into the water. The sound of the world above disappeared in an instant and was replaced by the sound of flowing water. It was like she was in a whole different world and staring back at her was Seph.

_~~~Flash~~~  
_

_Everything turned from watery blue to a neon green. It was more like threads of energy than liquid. The green threads were going through her and at the same time connecting with her. But Seph was there just the same staring back at her. Sora could sense she was now naked, the only thing covering her was the green energy, but it didn't seem to bother her. Their eyes locked for a moment in a stare only to be broken when Seph began to disappear before her eyes. The threads of green energy consumed him and he was gone._

~~~Flash~~~  


The world was shattered by a burning sensation in her chest caused by the lack of oxygen in her lungs. Sora surfaced just shortly after Seph. After she regained her breath she looked over at him, wading in the water, wondering if he had seen the same thing. He showed no signs of seeing it. Seph just lounged in the water like it was a bed.

"Isn't it wonderful," he said with a sigh.

"Not really!" was her outburst reply. "I'm all wet. How am I going to explain this to my parents? And I'm going to be cold on the way home!"

"I'm sorry, geez…" Seph broke his lounging pose and sunk into the water.

"I don't think you mean it." A hint of sarcasm in her voice and one eyebrow raised.

Before he could respond just as sarcastically, she lunged at him, pushing him under the water, thus causing a full-fledged water war.

After a tiring swim in the river they both got out. Once Sora took off her sweatshirt to hang it out to dry she joined Seph on the surprisingly warm ground.

~~~~ Time passes~~~~

Sora let out a sigh. She had, had the best day of her life. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that she would have to go home and face her parents. Well, she knew her mother wouldn't have a problem with her being gone so long because she always knew if there was something wrong. It was always Tifa who worried too much. Sora knew that Tifa loved her like a daughter because she didn't have any of her own. But sometimes it just got on her nerves, always worrying about little things. If Tifa weren't there though, Sora wouldn't be as disciplined as she was now. She had to admit; when Tifa wasn't stressed she could be a very nice person to be around.

Seph's own sigh broke her train of thought bringing her back to reality. She looked up at the hole in the plate above realizing that the sun had disappeared behind it.

"I suppose you have to go right?" Came Seph's voice out of the air.

"Yeah," Sora replied as she got to her feet.

Seph watched her take her sweatshirt and tie it around her waist from his position on the ground. When he realized what she was doing she had already started to make her way back to the entrance. He got up quickly and followed her out.

The whole way they walked in silence until they reached the giant metal doors. "Why don't you come back tomorrow?" Seph asked. "I'm going to need a haircut soon." He pulled up one of his longer strands of hair.

"I can't," she said. "But I'll come back next weekend with a pair of scissors."

"Cool!"

Sora turned to look at him and then with a smile she nodded. "Okay, I'll see you then. Bye!"

Once she checked that her sword was in place she climbed over the barrier and ran in the direction of Kalm. A little way up the slope she stopped and looked back. She could just make out Seph waving good-bye, so she waved back and then returned to her short journey home.

~~~~~~~~~

Cloud was in a state of ultimate worry by this time. It was four o'clock now and Sora had been gone since noon. Even though Aeris wasn't showing any sign of worry, he still had to because if he didn't something might actually happen. He didn't have to worry too much longer because Tifa burst open through front door.

"Sora is back!"

"Oh good!" He was relieved to hear those words. "Is she okay?"

"Come see for your self," she said before she left out the door.

Cloud got up and followed her out.

~~Outside~~

Her mother, Aeris, had greeted her when she had arrived at the house. The instant Sora reached her, she begun telling Aeris the things that had happened to her while she had been away.

Aeris stopped her in mid-sentence. "Does this tale have something to do with your clothes being wet?"

Sora could only manage a nod before Tifa ran up with Cloud not too far behind. They were both happy to see no harm had been done to her except for her semi-wet clothes and the shallow cut on her arm.

Author's Notes- Hello! What do you think? Here is my email if you want to contact me: Seph_. Please read more and review. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2: Time For A Haircut

Chapter 2: Time for a Haircut

Waiting for the school bell to ring on a Friday was a hard task for anyone, but Sora was having the worst time at trying to contain her excitement. Since she had promised Seph she would come back the next weekend she couldn't waste any time after school. The second hand on the clock seemed to have decreased its speed, like any clock would do at the end of a school day. This was her last class period and it always seemed the longest. After coming to the conclusion that watching the clock was doing no good, Sora focused her attention on, Mr. Cooley, her 'overly interested in what he taught' history teacher. Even though she was fascinated about what had happened back then nothing seemed to take her mind off Seph and the Midgar ruins.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Sora hurriedly shoved her binder into her bag and raced for the door before anyone else could get in her way. She ran down the hall beating "The Mob" as she called it, so nothing stood in her way. Her only real friend, Bailey, watched her retreating form with a puzzled look on her face. Why's she in such a hurry? Bailey thought, as the "The Mob" filled the hall around her.

Once Sora had gathered all the materials she would need to cut Seph's hair she pulled on one of her old sweatshirts; to protect her from the cold and set off. Knowing that Cloud was on a mission, Aeris busy with her flower shop, and Tifa tending the bar filled with customers there wouldn't be anyone to stop her from leaving. She did have a feeling her mom knew what she was up to, but it didn't bothering her too much. Soon she was running across the grass again with her schoolbag in hand. The contents it usually carried had been replaced with a brush, scissors, a mirror, a bed sheet, a water bottle, and a book with tips on how to cut people's hair. She had picked it up at a bookstore on her way from school it was called Helpful Haircutting Techniques and Haircuts for the Beginner.

Upon reaching the ruins Sora wasted no time and jumped the barrier. She had to get to the church fast because she had not brought her sword, making her easy prey for any monster. Following the dirt path to her destination she finally reached it.

Running up to the wooden doors she pulled one open.

The first time she had come into the church she hadn't had time to look at the interior of the place. As she glanced around she found it was quite beautiful inside despite the damaged exterior. The stained-glass widows were still in good condition except for a few; whose few windows had only escaped with minor holes and cracks. A hole in the roof supplied the light in the chapel. The most breathtaking sight was the flowers which were growing at the head of the church. They had grown through the floorboards and had stopped at the pews and columns. Vines covered the columns closet to the front, almost reaching the rafters. Puzzled by the emptiness of the church Sora went in to see if everything was alright.

"Seph!" she called. Nothing but silence responded. After running a few things over in her head she decided to try again. "Seph?" she called again, "You wanted me to cut your hair remember?"

This time there was a reply. It was the creek of the door leading to the backroom of the church; it opened only a crack, then a bit further. Seph's head peaked out from behind it. Once he recognized who it was he spoke, "What are you doing here?"

Sora was confused only for a moment before she realized her mistake. The day was Friday which wasn't part of the weekend only the start. Embarrassment in the shade of red spread across her face as she quickly tried to explain why she had come, without giving away she had been too excited to comprehend it wasn't the weekend yet. Seph couldn't stop himself from laughing as she tried to explain. Once she noticed his laughter she stopped trying and looked at him irritably.

"I guess I won't cut your hair then," she told him tartly. As she turned to leave he yelled, "No wait! I'm sorry! It was just…too funny to…not….laugh!"

Turning back to face him she smiled kindly and with a sigh she said, "I suppose I could give you a haircut." Seph let out a sigh of relief. Hearing him sigh she continued, "But, on one condition," with one finger raised she paused, "no more laughing at me!" Once he nodded in reply she proclaimed, "Let the HAIRCUTTING BEGIN!"

Before they could do that though, they had to find a place to do the haircutting. So they both set to work on finding the perfect spot to cut Seph's hair.

After they searched for a short time they decided to look in Aeris' old house for a spot. Once they got there they'd already made up their minds that it was the best place. Since there wasn't a roof to the house anymore there was plenty of sunlight. They didn't even have to look for a chair for Seph to sit on; one was right in the corner of the room. It wasn't to long before they had everything set up.

When Sora and Seph had finish up cleaning the dust, which had collected on the floor over the years, decided to take a break before starting.

Not liking the silence Seph made up his mind to speak, "How are you going to cut my hair?"

Pondering this question for a moment Sora answered, "I'm sure the book I bought has some styles in it. Why don't we look?"

"Okay!"

Pulling out the book from her pack she flipped to the index. Scanning it she found what she was looking for and went to the page indicated next to the words "Easy Hair Styles for Men". The page it was on was just after the introduction. Without having to tell Seph she had found it he began looking at the pictures that were there.

"I don't really like any of these," he told her, "They're all really short." Sora could understand his feelings most of the pictures were of guys with buzz-cuts hair and she didn't even have anything to cut hair so short.

Seeing there wasn't any she could do she turned the page. The next page was titled "Short Hair Styles for Men" it seemed like a good place to find some good ones. All the men had some sort of haircut that had their hair stop at their ears. Seph didn't like them either, so they went to the next page, which continued with the same cuts. They gave up when they reached the women's section and closed the book.

"Looks like we're out of luck," Sora said with a sigh, "Are you sure you don't like any of them?"

"Yeah," he replied, "They were just to short for me."

"How can you say you don't like having long hair even when you have longer hair then all the pictures in the book?" she stopped but when she saw the look on his face she added, "Well in the guys section at least." Then an idea struck her. "I got it!" she told him as she stood up, "Come on! Sit down in the chair."

Seph sat down as she had instructed. Once she got everything she would need from her pack she began. First she put the sheet she had brought over him and tied the ends behind his neck. Next she got out the water bottle and wet his hair a little bit.

"What's your idea?" he asked.

"You'll see," she told him, "It's going to be a surprise."

With that Sora went to work on cutting Seph's hair. At first she had to look at the book frequently for advice on how to start and such, but after awhile she sought its advice less and less. She cut his hair as even as she could. The only thing she messed up on was his bangs they turned out longer than the rest of his hair. When she told him she was finished she crossed her fingers behind her back hoping he liked it.

Looking at himself with the mirror Sora had handed him he exclaimed, "I like!"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's not too short and not too long," he told, "It's just perfect for me. You should cut my hair all the time."

Blushing, she untied the sheet, which was covered with Seph's odd colored hair. Bundling the sheet up she took it outside to free it from his hair. Shaking it out over the water she wondered how Seph had gotten such weird colored hair. Once the sheet was clean she folded it and went back in the house. When she was back inside she found him still looking at his hair. Sora saw her chance to ask him her question and went for it.

"Hey Seph how did you get your hair like that?"

There was a pause before he answered her. Without putting down the mirror he said, "Oh, I was born with it."

"Really?" she said, a little taken aback by the answer, "I thought it would have been something weird like you got hit by lightening or something... haha.. ha...um.. yeah." Seeing that Seph remained quiet she stopped and tried changing the subject, but he spoke before she could say any thing more.

"Thanks for the haircut," he began as he put down the mirror, "It's the best one I've had for awhile now. Would you like to be my official haircutter?"

"Sure that would be cool when should I come, every month?" Sora wanted to know.

"Every other week I suppose," he replied, "I'm not too sure about it, but does it really matter?"

"I'll come even if you don't need a haircut," she said, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Seph said, "You better get back home soon though your parents might get worried."

"Oh I have plenty of time. What makes you say that anyway?"

"Well because the sun has disappeared behind the plate," he said with a smile as he pointed to the hole, "See?"

After seeing that he was right she shouted, "Oh shit! I have to get back for dinner!"

Grabbing her backpack she shoved all her things into it and started for the exit. Following her the whole way to the edge of the Midgar Ruins he stopped her before she went over the barrier.

"You don't have to rush you know," he told her. "Some people say good-bye before they leave."

Smiling she said, "Okay then I'll see you later!" Sora jumped over the barrier leaving him in shock.

"HEY! You're SUPPOSE to say good-bye!" he yelled after her.

Hearing him Sora stopped, turning around she waved and yelled a good-bye back to him. A smile spread across his face and he waved to her.

Author's Notes:

"The Mob"- this refers to the many people that consume the halls/walk-ways after the bell rings, signaling the end/start of any period, at any school.

I swear I could do a freaken comic out of this! There are sooo many moments in here that I can picture in a comic. Don't be surprised if I do a comic of it. But then I'll have to make a webpage. I don't have the time to do that. Damnit! Well ne-way I don't think I have many fans. which sucks. Well if you like to read this fic. do a review! Or you can even.. E-MAIL ME! I do know that chapter is short but since I was taking to much time on starting it I did it yesterday. I did say I had started it in the last "Author's Notes" section but that turned out to be chapter 3. I only put this one in so there wasn't too much of a gap between chapters because the next one is set over a year later. I might change my mind though and do another one of these chapters. I also will start to put up unfinished chapters but only for the long ones. Until the next chapter! C-ya! R&Rmore chapters 8)

Disclaimer: These Final Fantasy 7 characters are properties of Squaresoft not I and also: Original characters in this story/the story its self - copyright © 2001 Rozalynn


	4. Chapter 3: Let the Training Begin

Chapter 3: Let the Training Begin

Sora stirred in her sleep as a ray of light hit her slumbering face. It came from a slight break in the curtains. Turning over to get away from the sun she awoke slowly finding herself entangled in blankets and sheets. She struggled to sit up in her bed to look at the clock on her nightstand, which read eleven-thirty. With a jolt Sora scrabbled off her bed to the walk-in closet, leaving a trail of blankets and sheets behind her.

The previous weekend Sora had gone to see Seph to cut his hair but found that it only needed a slight trim. Seeing it wasn't necessary for her to cut his hair so frequently Sora decided that the next time she came they should practice on their fighting. She hadn't thought much about practicing her sword skills in over a week, so she assumed it would be a good time to start again.

Not taking time to make her bed she shoved her clothes on. Once Sora was dressed she went to grab her sword from a rack in her walk-in closet. She hoped no one would see her leaving the house to the Midgar ruins but, if she was lucky everyone would be busy. As she made her way down the stairs and through the hall to the main room she heard the voices of Cloud and Aeris talking quietly in the kitchen. Getting as close as possible to the frame of the door Sora listened to their conversation.

Cloud was in mid-discussion when she came, "…sounds like a good idea Aeris. Do you think we should just let her keep going to the ruins though?"

Pondering the question for a moment Aeris answered, "There isn't any harm in letting her go see him. From what she has told me, he seems like a pretty nice guy. The only thing that is worrying me is the part he's going to play in the world's future. I'm just not sure."

They both were silent for a reason Sora couldn't see because of where she stood. The person who spoke next was Cloud, "If you're okay with it right now, I'm okay with it. I think it would be nice for Sora to have someone else to talk to besides her old parents."

Aeris giggled at the remark while Sora was making her way to the front door to leave. No one stopped her from leaving the house even though it seemed as if they had sensed her departure. She was happy to be out and on her way to the ruins. Sora hadn't considered breakfast or bringing food for lunch that was just twenty-five minutes away. Stopping she wondered if she should go back to the house to get some. The decision was made for her as she heard her mother behind her.

"You forgot to take some lunch!" Aeris called to her, "You'll get hungry if you don't bring any food to eat."

Sora turned to look at her mother, who had a brown paper-bag in her hand along with a tan cloth bag slung over her shoulder, "Thanks mom, I would've starved if you hadn't thought of it."

"No problem," was her reply, with a swift ruffle of Sora's hair she told her, "What kind of mother would I be if I didn't look after my only daughter!"

Smiling at Aeris, who Sora was practically eye level with, she said, "At least I won't go hungry now. I better get going. I'll be home in time for dinner, so you don't have to worry."

"Oh I don't think I need to worry about you with your dad's sword with you," Aeris paused, then pulled a piece of clothing from the bag that was slug over shoulder, "If you decide to take a swim this time here's your swimsuit." Handing her the suit Aeris took off the sack from her shoulder and handed it to Sora.

"Why don't you put all those thing in here," Aeris told her indicating the bag in Sora's hands.

"Geez mom! I didn't know I needed all this stuff. Thanks!"

Sora stuffed everything Aeris had given her into the bag and pulled the strap over her shoulder. Waving good-bye to her mother Sora set off toward the ruins.

Seph stared up into the overhead rafters from his position on one of the pews at the head of the church. He let out a small sigh as he wondered why Sora was late. The time seemed to slow whenever he waited for her or at least that's what it felt like to him besides the fact that he didn't have a watch. But he always seemed to know what time it was with or without a watch to look at, in a way it was sort of like a sixth sense, even if he couldn't tell the precise time of day it was. Sora was late none the less.

Waiting for something to happen was what he had been doing a lot in his life. He hadn't met many people in the Midgar ruins in fact no one ever came into the ruins at all or lived there. There were always the long awaited visits from his mother at the beginning of each month, but no unexpected visitors. Sora had been just what he needed, someone to talk to other than his mother. He wasn't much of a romantic though, so he didn't dwell on his feelings for her. The thought of her soon went from his mind as he remembered what he had seen in the river the first day they had met. It had seemed so real...

A loud creak from above him sent his gaze to the roof of the church. Seph kept his gaze locked on the rafters above him as he slowly reached beneath the pew he was laying on for his sword.

To Be Continued...

A/N I know it's short but after seeing many others with short chapters I decided what the hell why not just put this up. I did say I was going to have a chapter up by Monday right? Well it's better late than never. I hope you enjoy it. HOPEFULY I'll have another chapter up next week and if I start now if will be longer than this one is. If there are any mistakes please tell me and as always please review.

Disclaimer: These Final Fantasy 7 characters are properties of Squaresoft not I. and also: Original characters in this story/the story its self - copyright © 2001 Rozalynn


	5. Chapter 4: Trouble In the Chapel

Chapter 4: Trouble in the Chapel

Sora froze as a loud creak sounded from the rafter she was on. The noise had sent Seph into full awareness of her presence. It now appeared impossible for her to sneak up on Seph with his eyes locked on the rafters above. Before it had happened she had thought nothing could break his train of thought. She had been able to move across the rafters freely as he stared blankly at the ceiling, but once the rafter had made a noise his train of thought had broken.

Watching as Seph, without breaking his stare, pulled his long sword from beneath the pew Sora held her breath hoping he didn't know where the noise had come from. Fortunately he took his gaze off the rafters and sat up slowly looking around cautiously. Sora took this moment to move to the other side the beam. Once she made it across she gazed down only to find that Seph had disappeared or left. She looked around frantically for any sign of movement down below but there were none. Her heart began to race as she waited for him to make his move. But there was always the possibility that he had gone outside, which Sora doubted greatly. There was no time for her to think on the matter because.

_CLANG_

Sora's reflexives saved her from being cut in two by Seph's own long sword. The pressure from his sword against hers was released as he pushed away from her using the force of the two blades. She stumbled backwards barely keeping herself on the wood beam right as Seph regained his foothold. He stared at her in surprise, but before he could speak Sora countered his attack with a vertical swing of her sword. Blocking it easily he did the same thing as before when their blades had locked. This time though Sora was ready for it and was able to recover quicker. They both moved effortlessly on the rafters now, each taking turns in striking, waiting for the other to make a mistake.

Nether one faltered until a slight problem came flying in through the hole in the roof. It was Sora's turn this time to be clueless about the monster behind her. The monster look like the one they had killed the first day they'd met. It had the same lime- green skin, which was more noticeable because of a pair of leathery wings. Two fangs as thin and sharp as needles came down from its upper jaw like a venomous snake. The monster was at least half the size of the other and its movements were similar to that of a gargoyle's.

Seph merely stared at it with his sword held loosely in his hand. Sora turned to look at it just in time to see it dart towards her. It was stopped by the flat of her blade and was thrust away only to hover in the air. Seph brought his sword down on it barely staying on the wooden beam.

The monster shrieked as the blade cut into its arm. After wrenching his sword from it, it attacked catching him off guard. Before Seph could doge its attack it sunk both of its venomous fangs into his sword arm fortunately it didn't hold on long and let go after it had gotten its fangs in half way through. Sora watched as Seph dropped his sword as he clenched his injured arm. He stumbled backwards off the wooden beam right as Sora was running toward him. She came up just in time to grab hold of his arm and at that moment the monster attacked her. But it only grazed her shoulder with one of its needle like teeth. That was enough to make Sora nauseous and her whole body to weaken instantly. Her grip on Seph's arm lessened at her sudden weakness and Seph's own unconscious body. Black spots danced across her vision as she realized the monster had gone.

Sora was at her breaking point when a woman appeared besides her. Before she realized it the women was pulling Seph's motionless body up on to the wooden beam. Sora was about to ask her who she was but before she could she went into unconsciousness.

Aeris's own eyes went unfocused as she felt her daughter go unconscious and then came a worried look on her face as she focused her attention back on her customer. The man's name was Everett and wanted to buy a bouquet of flowers for his girlfriend who had worked for Aeris during the busy times of the year. He wanted to know what her favorite flowers were. She told him what he wanted to know and then quickly went into the house to tell Cloud what she had felt.

The blackness started to clear from Sora's vision as she awoke on the floor on the church only to come face to face with a pair of glowing amethyst colored eyes. The woman pulled away from her to reveal a slender face and long black hair that fell on to her shoulders and half way down her back.

A smile spread upon her face as she said, "Oh thank goodness your awake. I thought you would've awoken sooner but I guess I misjudged how much poison you'd gotten from that monster."

"Poison?" Sora asked.

"That's right. How do you think you ended up like this?" she said not meaning for an answer to be given she went on, "I'm still not sure what kind on poison it was though. But I've seen similar symptoms before, which weren't from any poison, so it can't be the same thing. At least I hope it isn't the same."

Sora waited for her to continue but when she didn't Sora took this opportunity to ask, "Who are you any way?"

"Oh I'm sorry! My name is Razu and I'm Seph's mother."

"Really?" Sora said surprised, "You don't look too much like each other. He must've got all of his looks from his father."

Razu laughed at her remark and said, "I think he received his looks from his father but not his hair and I suppose you could say that, but he sure got my personality."

"Oh yeah! How did he get his hair that way anyway?" she asked.

"He was born with no real pigment in his hair except for the slight silvery color. That's about all I can say about how he got it that way," she said this as she'd been looking at Seph's sleeping form on the floor next to her. "Well anyway he'll wake up in no time at all because if I'm right the poison doesn't leave any noticeable side affects."

Sora looked at her in shock. "Really?"

"That's right."

"But how come I felt so sick before I passed out," she asked feeling confused.

"It was caused by the poison's first affect on your body and that's all that really happens." Razu replied casually.

"Oh that's good to hear," Sora told her. "I'm glad it wasn't anything fatal."

"Yes, well."

Sora looked at her questionably.

"Never mind," Razu said with a wave of her hand. "We should bandage up that arm of yours."

"I don't think it needs any bandaging see." Sora showed Razu her arm that had been injured. The wound was now only a small sliver of a scar.

"Okay then, I suppose we'll just have to wait for Seph to wake up."

"I'm awake, mom." he told her quietly as he slowly sat up.

"I'm glad you're awake, Seph," Razu said as she turned to look at him. "I was getting worried about you."

Seph smiled at his mother from where he sat. "I still feel a little groggy though." he said rubbing his forehead.

"You'll be alright. But I think your friend here should go home isn't that right Sora?"

She nodded. "My mother probably knows something happened to me."

"If you don't mind me asking who are your parents?"

Sora looked down at the ground embarrassed. "Well my father is Cloud Strife... And my mother is Aeris..."

"Really?" Razu looked at her in amazement, which was what Sora had expected but what came next was something she hadn't. "I was his training instructor when he was trying to get into Soldier. To bad he didn't make it though."

"Who is Cloud Strife?"

This question caught Sora off guard because everyone knew who her father was. Well that's what she had thought until now. "You don't know who my dad is? He's the one who saved the world from Meteor! Practically everyone knows that."

"Geez! I'm sorry I didn't know about your all famous father! It's not like I've been outside the Midgar ruins. Yah know."

Sora was taken aback by his outburst, not even thinking about how he would react. "Sorry. I didn't know you had never been out of the ruins."

Instead of replying he just stared irritably at the ground in front of him. Razu seemed to have taken offence to what Seph had said because she was now looking at him with as much irritableness as him. "Don't get angry at her for something that you're mad at me for doing. Now say you're sorry."

Seph looked up. The anger that had filled his face was gone and was replaced with a sort of calmness. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... Anyway I have to go. I guess I'll see you later." Sora got up and walked over to where her sword had fallen which happened to be in the overgrown flowerbed. She went down on her knees and grasped the handle of her sword. As she was about to get to her feet a white flash of light filled her vision.

When it cleared everything was different. The flowers were all neatly trimmed back and the wood floor was all in place except for where the flowers were. No longer was her sword in her hand ether. Then she noticed him; it was her father laying unconscious right in the middle of the flowerbed. Sora stared at him until she heard someone approaching from behind. She stood up and turned to look at the person; it was her mother. Both of her parents looked unchanged except for the slight younger appearance but other than that they looked the same as they were in the present. This was defiantly something from the past.

Sora went off to the side as Aeris came up to the flowerbed. She seemed not to mind that Cloud was lying on the flowers because she began to tend the ones not under him. As she did this Cloud slowly awoke from unconsciousness and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around with an expression of worry and shock on his face. At that instant Sora fold herself once more on the floor of the church looking at her sword; she was back in the present.

"Are you okay?" Seph's voice startled her causing her to flinch.

"I'm fine. I just...oh! I have to go! I almost forgot." Sora got up and with her sword in her hand turned to look at Razu and Seph standing in- between the pews. "Thanks for helping us Razu and thank you Seph for giving me some practice. Well I guess I should go then."

Both Razu and Seph watched her leave and when she closed the doors behind her Razu looked over at him. "You know, you should go and say good-bye to her. You don't have to stay with me."

"Of course I know that! It's just that every time I leave to do something with you here you're always gone when I come back..." He looked at her with a look that said don't you be gone when I return.

"Oh just GO already! I know you won't let her leave without a proper good- bye."

Without replying Seph went out to say good-bye to Sora.

Right as Sora was about to jump the barrier when Seph came running up behind her. He grasped her shoulder so she turned to look at him. "I hope you didn't think I was going to let you leave without saying good-bye."

Sora smiled at him. "Well I was wishing you would come to say good-bye to me."

"I hope you don't get into trouble because of me. If you do you might not be able to come here anymore."

"There's no reason to worry, I won't get into any trouble. I suppose I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, is next weekend good for you?"

Sora nodded. "Sounds fine to me, see you then!"

"Okay, see you then." Seph watched her until she was over the grassy knoll before he went back to the church. He walked slowly back the way he had come knowing that when he opened the doors his mother would be gone.

End of Chapter

Author's notes:

Ah.. I've finally finished this chapter. I started this one right after I had posted the other one but I got side tracked. I only got this one done because the release of FF10. I've been working on finishing the chapter while my sister has been playing the game. While she fought through endless battles I was working on this and when she got to an important part I would stop and watch it. Don't get me wrong though I didn't just watch her I even played the game myself when she got tired. I love it too! It's such a good game! But it will NEVER take the place of FF7! I love it TOO much to give it up. So that's why I write fanfiction about it. I do it to keep me interested in the game.

Well enough of that I have a few things to tell you about this chapter. First thing; Razu is pronounced Ra-zu meaning the A sounds like the one in father. Basically it's like a Japanese name. Oh and Razu may appear to be unfair to Seph but it's all explained later. She really does love him and is only trying to protect him. Well then, until the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5: Turning Tides

Chapter 5: Turning Tides

It was a long walk back for Sora as her father lectured her on the fundamentals of fighting, which didn't include running into dangerous places without any training. The fact that she had gotten hurt was why they were so worried about her. Aeris rarely became apprehensive when Sora went out and for it to happen now sent alarms off in her parent's heads. Cloud wasn't as forgiving as Aeris about the incident that had sent them off running towards the Midgar ruins. It was because of that that Sora now had to train with her father.

Before Sora had met Seph, she had planned all along to train with her father but now she felt differently. She felt comfortable around him and that was what she liked. Sora's mother knew the punishment she had received was very fair and it would only seem like a punishment to her. As Sora thought about this, the three of them were now reaching their home. They'd been walking in silence ever since Aeris had dealt out Sora's punishment and Cloud was in front of them now.

Cloud turned around. "Are you ready to start your training tomorrow, Sora?"

She couldn't help but smile as she tried to look on the bright side. "Of course! Maybe I'll beat you and we won't have too practice."

"You won't even be able to scratch me!" Cloud turned back toward the house with a wave of his hand as if he didn't care.

Sora jumped on him in a fit of playful rage. Aeris couldn't help but giggle as the two of them tumbled to the ground, laughing.

A mile or more away, Seph wasn't having as great a time as Sora. As he'd expected his mother was nowhere to be seen inside the old church. It was nothing new to him but there was always that hope she would still be there. He tried to look past the sad reality of his life as he sat down on one of the pews, letting his sword ease out of his gloved.

His mother told him it wouldn't be this way for long but that was eight years ago when he had been six years old. Just as he'd been back then he still didn't know the truth behind his move to the Midgar ruins. There was only the faint memory of his mother's hurried whispering as someone knocked on the front door. Seph couldn't remember her words exactly but he was sure they had been instructions. From that point on he only remembered dragging Masamune through a trapdoor in the closet into an underground passage.

After that moment in his memory everything blurred together leaving only the feeling of how exhausted he had become dragging his sword behind him. From then on, he didn't see or go near his old house that his mother still lived in. She forbid him to ever go near the underground passage's entrance again and so he never did. Seph never questioned his mother about those things because he knew she wouldn't do something if it weren't right.

Seph stood up not wanting to sit there and feel sorry for himself any longer. Besides, he still wanted to practice fighting, despite the small headache that was starting to form. Picking up his sword Seph went into the back room of the church.

Sora lay staring at the ceiling with her mind clouded by thoughts of the day's earlier events. She hadn't thought Seph had a mother but today that notion was destroyed. Razu did seem like she cared about him even if it wasn't in a motherly way. Sora just couldn't put her finger on the reason why. There wasn't any more time for her to come to a conclusion because Aeris came into the room.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Aeris shut the door behind her. "What happened today?"

"I don't know...this monster attacked us and...I met Seph's mother....but then." Sora's voice trailed off as she sat up. "I've been having these weird visions and things...ever since I met him." The look on Aeris's face caused Sora to add. "They weren't anything bad...the visions I mean."

"If you see nothing wrong with going then I'm okay with it." Aeris turned to leave. "But you still have to practice with your father tomorrow."

AN: Okay it's been over a year.. Sorry it's so short. I'm sorry and sorry I made everyone wait so long but thanks to my English teacher I'm writing a hell'a'va lot better. I've also been revising this story slowly but surely. I started this chapter a long time ago but then I erased it and started over because I had not liked it. I'll try to write the next chapter mostly likely by mid April due to English homework that has been piling up as of late. So until then, bye!


	7. Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 6: Practice Makes Perfect

The next morning had arrived and was slowly drifting to noon when Cloud called for a break. Since seven that morning they had been training, but so far Cloud had only taught her two moves, which she had been repeating over and over again. Sora's muscles strained as she repeated her last vertical attack on the air in front of her. Her mind was racked with boredom but as she set her broad-sword down on the grass below she could feel her muscles were tense with the strain of the morning's exercises. Bored with the endless repetitions Sora planned on voicing her opinion to her father.

But Cloud beat her to it as she sat down next to him, "I know this is probably boring but you have to get the basics down first or you won't be able to last out there in the Ruins."

Sora rolled her eyes, "Dad, I've already been to the Ruins and I only got hurt once!"

"It isn't only that, it's also this boy your mother told me you've been meeting there," Cloud sighed deeply. "I'm worried about you…"

"Oh come on, Dad! It's just a boy I've become friends with…" Sora inspected her figures, "and that's all it is. Anyways, when will you teach me some killer moves?!" Sora leapt up and stared down at her dad with her hands on her hips.

Cloud gazed up at her with a smirk meeting her determined eyes. "You'll have to wound me first." He stood up with Ultima Weapon in his grip and a confident glint in his eyes.

"A one on one match?!" said Sora turning to fetch her sword her heart pulsating with adrenaline at the chance to prove herself to her father in a one on one match.

"The only way I'm teaching you anything else is if you can land one blow on me and if you cannot do that then you'll just have to keep repeating those two basic moves I showed you."

Sora was already waiting; set in her father's own stance. Getting the clue Cloud casually walked out to face her without mirroring the stance.

With the rise of her eyebrow Cloud struck. Barely able to block the blow Sora attempted to counterattack but failed with a clang as he brought up his sword in defense. Using the momentum from the force of his attack Sora backed off. As they circled each other Sora lunged forward with both hands on the hilt. Cloud stepped aside but Sora was prepared for that and with a quick twist in the hips she turned her thrust attack into a horizontal slash.

Cloud hadn't anticipated her move but was still able to block her with the side of his sword. Still, Sora had succeeded in knocking him off balance and she knew it. A swift slide of the blade down the side of Cloud's sword and under tip of his blade would give her just the 'scratch' she needed.

Instead there was a flash of light, which sent Sora reeling backwards blinding her into confusion. She sat on the ground; her head spinning and her vision swimming in and out of focus. A shape knelt in front of her waving something in her face. Confused and annoyed at whatever sat before her Sora tried hitting it away, but whatever it was didn't like that and hit her back knocking her unconscious.

Floating back into wakefulness Sora opened her eyes to look up at the living room ceiling. Sora rose slowly from the old sofa with her hand pressed to her forehead.

* * *

"You're awake!!" the excited voice belonged to Yuffie who tackled Sora back down onto the sofa with a strong 'bear's hug' as she referred to it. 

Still confused Sora asked, "What happened? How did I get here?"

Yuffie released her lounged back into the sofa's cushions. Grinning she said, "I'm sorry, I was the one who knocked you out," with an angry glare from Sora she continued, "But I wasn't the one who cast the Materia. That was your old man's doing."

"What Materia was that? Mega confuse or something?"

Patting Sora's hand with a sympathetic look Yuffie told her, "No there is no such thing, but I'm betting that old man of yours used a mastered Materia on you. And believe me that makes a big difference." Yuffie's eyes shifted to look beyond Sora to the entrance behind her. "Oh and here's the old man now," she said with smirk.

"I'm not an old man!" exclaimed Cloud.

Sora shot him a nasty glare, "You used Materia against me! That wasn't fair daddy!" Sora folded her arms like a spoiled brat trying to get her way.

At a loss of words Cloud stood there confused. Sora never did this before, so why was she doing it now?

Sora rose from the sofa to stand before her father with her hands behind her back and a smirk on her face. Sora laughed, "Geez Dad I'm only kidding!"

Behind them Yuffie laughed as well. "Cloud, you looked so befuddled! As if someone cast Confuse on you!!"

Trying to get a handle on things Cloud said, "Besides that, Sora didn't scratch me at all so she still needs practice."

"But Dad you cheated!"

"I never said anything about not using Materia! So you better keep practicing you moves!"

"But-"

"Go back to practicing!"

"I haven't even had lun-"

Cloud pointed sternly toward the backdoor through the hall, "Your mother and I said you were to practice today meaning all of it. NOT just the morning, so go!"

Sora hung her head in defeat and tromped outside stopping once to get her sword off the rack next to the back door in the kitchen.

Despite having Yuffie as a guest at the house that night Sora was forced to practice till nightfall and she had to clean her sword till it was spotless which took half the night. When she fell asleep she was slumped over her blade and had to be carried up stairs by Cloud to be put in bed.

It had been a busy day and Cloud would never admit that if he hadn't cast Confuse on Sora, she may have won the bet.

FYI; Just a reminder to those of you who haven't played or finished the game or just haven't played it in a while; Cloud's sword, Ultima Weapon, was the most powerful sword he could get in the game.

AN: Another chapter!! Oh did I have fun writing this one! I'm sorry it took so long! Please forgive me!! I even knew what I was going to write too!! Don't hurt me!! But I hadn't planned on having Yuffie come in till later. Still she does create a nice distraction for Sora and if all goes as planned Seph will be left alone long enough to get his own spot light. MWAHAHA!! Just to let you know ahead of time I LOVE to torture my characters! Mwahahahahahahahahaah!


	8. Chapter 7: Asleep In the Chapel

Chapter 7: Asleep In the Chapel

As Sora slept soundly Seph lay awake in the church. Staring at the ceiling didn't help him get any closer to sleep than closing his eyes and the ever glowing lights that lit the room didn't help much either. Since it was the weekend Seph had hoped Sora would come today but she hadn't, even though she had come both days the previous week. He wondered why she hadn't come. Was it because of yesterday? Had it been too much for her to handle?

Seph was so rapped up in his thought that he hadn't noticed the figure watching him from the shadows of the rafters above. The glint of a blade caught Seph's attention sending him onto his feet and scrambling for his sword that he now realized was left in the backroom of the chapel.

The figure jumped down from the rafters to land in between Seph and the door to the backroom where his sword lay. The brown-cloaked figure held a wicked looking scythe. As he landed his hood fell back to reveal a young man's face with hair almost as weird as Seph's; crow black lightly streaked with bone white strands and tipped with silver. But the more startling feature of his was his eyes that where bright sea-green even brighter than Seph's own eyes. Everything about this guy was strange.

"Who are you?" Seph demanded, "What do you want?"

"Hold on now, don't get so defensive. I'm a friend of your mother's."

Still apprehensive Seph retorted, "So? How do I know you're not one of those people my mother told me to look out for, huh?"

"Well if I had come with the intension of capturing you I would've already succeeded in doing so because I've been watching you for a good five minutes and you've only now just noticed me. Plus I'm more afraid of your mother than my so called employers."

"Then you admit to working for these people?" Seph questioned, feeling a bit more at ease.

Laughing he told Seph, "Now that's rich! Ha! I don't work for anyone! I'm only doing this for you and your mom besides there has to be someone on the inside. You're Seph, right?"

Shocked Seph merely nodded in reply.

"I'm Alex." Smiling he continued, "Sorry to jump in on you like this. If I were in your position I would've done the same. So, no bad feelings between us right?" Alex stuck out his free hand, which—Seph noticed—sported several scars.

Seph avoided the handshake with a question, "You know my mother?"

While shouldering his scythe Alex answered, "Yes I do and I was even with her when you were born."

"You're not my father are you?" Seph just had to ask.

Alex quieted a laugh, "No, I may have been present but I'm not your father. In fact I'm not sure who is, he could be anybody."

"Great…you look too young anyways," Seph slumped down on the nearest pew showing his disappointment at the news. "Why are you here then?" he asked.

With a heavy sigh Alex began, "I was sent here to check out the place where those two monsters were sent."

The expression on Seph's face made Alex smirk and chucking he continued, "Don't look so worried. I'll just tell them I couldn't find anything or something to that affect. I also thought it would be a good time to come meet you seeing as it's been around fourteen years since you were born. Well, now that we've formally met each other I need to get going."

Shocked at Alex's abrupt announcement of departure Seph remained seated.

As Alex reached the entrance door he paused, "You're probably getting used to being alone, but I'm sure you'll find someone to keep you company." With those last words Seph was left once again in the deepening darkness of night to spend the rest of it alone.

It had been three years since his mother left him out here on his own. Seph still didn't know why she could not have stayed longer. She had helped him settle in to make the church his new home, but it couldn't be their new home it was his alone. The feeling of homesickness settled in the pit of Seph's stomach as he finally drifted off to sleep.

---Outside---

Alex looked back on the dilapidated chapel with a look of pity on his face.

Looking down at his scythe he asked, "So Scy, what do you think of him?"

His eyes unfocused at the internal reply and smirking he said, "That's what I was thinking too."

--

AN: Hello again everyone! Sorry for the short chapters, but I'm just happy I got it done plus I like how this chapter turned out. 8)

Now who is this Alex person? Well if you read my other fanfic you might have an idea of who he is but that's not likely because I believe I took that one down about a year ago. I might continue it or maybe I'll just drop hints of his background story later on.


	9. Chapter 8: Nightmares

Chapter 8: Nightmares

_Neon-green strands of energy surrounded Seph just like in the vision he had when he and Sora first met. The energy entwined itself with his, its threads weaving in and out of his form as if his body was a mere projection. Like the first time, Sora was there floating out in front of him, her hair mingling with the neon-green energy that encompassed them both. _

_The threads of energy in and around him began to draw him away from Sora. The weightlessness he had felt was gone replaced by the force pulling him downward like an anchor falling down to the bottom of the sea. The energy that engulfed him changed from neon-green to pink to red then to an even darker shade like blood turning into suffocating darkness. _

_Struggling against the stifling dark energy Seph tried to wakeup. Nothing happened. Black threads of energy intertwined themselves within him jerking him to a painful stop. With the dark energy deeply rooted into his body Seph couldn't move. His chest became tight as if he couldn't breath. _

Thrust into wakefulness by the screaming alarms of his mind and body crying-out for oxygen Seph struggled to sit up. Air rushed in to fill his lungs and the pain in his chest subsided as he sat up. His heart pounded as he tried to catch his breath with large gasps of air. As Seph leaned forward long strands of silver hair fell into his field of vision. His eyes widened in shock, how long can hair grow in one night?

This isn't right. Seph told himself as he checked the length of his hair. He pulled forward a handful of his hair and was shocked to find more than a foot of length hanging from his grasp.

He had never had such a vivid nightmare before and to top it off his hair decided to grow over a foot in length overnight!

Reaching under the pew Seph grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. Since he had originally used his sword to cut his hair before Sora began giving him haircuts, Seph was accustomed to getting the blade to the nape of his neck to sever the excess hair. When he managed to cut off as much as he could Seph took the severed locks into the backroom of the church where he hid them inside an empty wood box. He then hid the box under some rubble from the ceiling. Seph planned to dispose of it later when he went to do his laundry in the stream. But for now he was content with the idea of practicing to work off the adrenalin pulsing through his veins.

_~~Sora's House~~_

Sora wasn't having a good day either. Even though it was a school day she hadn't woken up and when Aeris went to check on her she found Sora still asleep with a fever. The previous day's rigorous workout had clearly put a strain on Sora's body. Aeris had tried to wake her, but it didn't do any good, therefore Aeris could do nothing but wait for Sora to awaken naturally.

As time in the waking world passed, Sora remained locked in a nightmare frantically running through the Midgar Ruins chasing after Seph. Right as she grabbed his shoulder to stop him she woke up with her heart still in panic mode and a feeling of emptiness at her core.

Leaping from her bed Sora managed to take two steps before her mind registered her body's in ability to carry out this plan of action. As a result Sora fell to the floor dragging half the covers off with her. The reverberating thump got the attention of everyone in the house leading to a stampede of footsteps sounding outside her door.

Author's notes:

I'm back! Though this chapter isn't astoundingly long I just wanted to get it out since it's been sitting on my computer for so long. For, like, over 4 years. Sorry!

As I've stated in my profile I'm trying to finish this by the end of the summer. The bad news is I found a job that may distract me from this goal. :-[ Hopefully it wont but just be warned.

If there are any mistakes or discrepancies within this chapter please tell me so I can fix it! Also, write a review. I love getting feedback! If you do this I will be more inclined to write the next chapter. The only reason I'm continuing this story is because of these reviews, the few emails I get, and the two people that added this story to their favorites. Thank you both! Big time!


End file.
